Konic
by Megablackstar
Summary: Konic...*shakes head* this is a Shonen Ai fic, so watch out!


Umm your not seeing things, I'm back!! Did you guys miss me? *notices everyone's blank looks* Oh come on! It's me Megablackstar, the one who wrote those Knuxs 'n Son fics! Oh well this one came out of nowhere, I mean it, its 2:03am here and I'm turning into a zombie overhere, ok the legal and copyright stuff (yay)  
  
I DO NOT own these darlings, they just decide to come over to play! Honest! *starts pushing them in the closet* Son and Knuxs belong to Sega, and the others belong to er uh... I forgot but I know its _not_ me.  
  
Oh Warning, Warning! Shonen Ai alert! Don't know what it is? Male X Male love, there I said it, now go away if you don't like it!  
like? Read!  
  
  
I don't even know why I name this, this, this _thing_ Konic but was the only thing that popped into my mind.   
K=(Knuckles)+onic (Sonic)=Konic  
  
  
Konic  
  
By:  
Megablackstar  
  
  
He brace against the branch of a tree, swing a glove hand to clutch a higher limb. Quickly jump from branch to branch, with each branch he jump off it was shredded. The blue blur just continue to follow him, not breaking a sweat, he wasn't either not buy a long shot. He was running out of branches, far faster than he plan but that didn't really matter. Stopping at the tippie-top of the tree he looked down the blur was coming, fast. Narrowing his eyes, he smirk, then at the last second he jump.  
  
  
"Ow... that hurt!" Groan the blur brushing twigs and leaves from his body and a fallen tree in the background two spiked prints on the trunk.  
"Funny, you don't hear me complaining." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Heh yeah well that because you are you and I'm me!" The blue blur stood on shaking legs.  
"Need some help?" He wrapped the blue's arm across his neck.  
"No not really, but you never listen to me anyways..." Blue sighed.  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" He growl, panic flash in his eyes.  
"Here I'll tell you..." The Blur turn the other's head as he started to whisper.  
"Gotcha!" The Blue blur yelled into the other's ears, and skipping off.  
"Damn it!" He yelped, hand over his ear. "What was that for?!" He shouted.  
"Um... nothing really.." The blur look over his shoulder, carefully.  
"I've only got one thing to say to you..."  
"Uh.. what..?" The blur asked meekly, afraid of what may happen.  
"Omae o Korosu!" He yelled, tackling the blur.  
"Eek!" The two stop in motion as they were rolling.  
"Um.. I though you hated Gundam Wing?" The blur asked innocently, looking down at the other.  
The other growl in reply, and they start rolling again.  
  
Later.  
  
He came strolling out of their bedroom, in triumph. Then he when to the kitchen to fix a early dinner.  
  
"Just one beat... hmm- uh-um-hmm." He mumble, as he fix his mate his favorite meal.  
"I knew it."  
Glancing over his shoulder, at his mate he spoke, "Knew what?"  
"You like the show you just won't admit it... to me." His mate whisper the last part to himself, unaware of the fact that the other did hear him.  
"Hey what's the big deal? So I like Gundam Wing. So what?" He asked, continue to finish the last touch on their meal.  
"Cuz you've got to tell me!" The blur squealed, hands clutching to his chest.  
Rolling his eyes he turn around to face his mate, and nearly forgot what he was going to say. His mate was wearing a way to big white t-shirt, and it was drooping over his shoulders. *If I didn't know better, he's not wearing nothing underneath ..hmm might just ask him.* "Uh mate?"  
His lover blink then reply, "Yeah?"  
"What are you wearing under that?" As soon the question past his lips, his mate blush.  
"Uh erm um.... don't try to change the subject!" His lover snapped.  
"I'm not I'm just-" The look on his mate's face told him if he wanted to sleep in the bed tonight and not the couch he better shut-up, so he did.  
"So are you going to tell me?!" The blur sat down at the kitchen table, one hand at holding his head up, the other laying on the table, his eyes never leaving the other.  
"Why? and what do you want me to tell you?" He asked, placing his lover's plate in front of him.  
"Whomum isssss yournmff fffavommff?" The blur asked, with a mouthful of food.  
"Huh? Tell me after you stop trying to talk with your mouth full." He said sitting at his plate, eating with proper manners.  
"I jusmmff(gulp) I said who's your favorite?"  
Blinking he was about to answer, when he remember he still had food in his mouth, so he swallowed. "UmmTrowaBartonismyfavorite." He mutter to fast but unfortunately his lover heard it.  
"Oh Trowa Barton? My Duo! Any reason why you like Trowa?"   
"Because he reminds me of who I was once, before you or you-know-who show up." He stated not looking up from his food, knowing this was going to be a long night. His lover nodded and suddenly it sinks in. *Here it comes.*  
"You mean--"  
"Yea.."  
"Then why do you want to be reminded of-"  
"Because I fell sorry for him, he doesn't even know his real name, goodness sake! I at least knew that much!" He slammed his fist down on the table, shaking the plates and glasses. "This discussion is over.." He growled, standing.  
"But he's not even real..." The blur started.  
The look he sent to his mate told him otherwise.  
"Koi?" The blur whimper, not liking this side of his mate.  
A chuckle, then he spoke barely over a whisper, "I was like that once not knowing anything, not even my parents who I hope died in peace, but you never know..."  
The sadden look on the younger of the two, cause the other to sigh, then smile warmly. "Sorry for yelling earlier, I just try to forget the past, at least the bad parts always..." He said, his arms wrapped around the other, just as the two hug.  
"I'm sorry I ask..." A sniffle is heard.  
"Shh its ok, it's not your fault, you just wanted to know, I'm not mad at you.." He said, but seeing this wasn't helping he try to change the subject.  
"Hey, I thought you said it wasn't nothing but a kids show but didn't I just hear you called me Koi?" He said a small smile tugging at his lips. Then he heard it, a small laugh, then he was met with a pair of bright emerald-eyes shining, on the verge of tears.  
"What have I told you about crying, hmm?" He teased, not liking the sad look on his mate's face.  
His lover make a face,then spoke,  
"You love to tease me don't you Knuckles?" Running a tan hand though Knuckles dreadlocks.  
"Ah of course I do Sonic, why wouldn't I?" Knuckles ask, smiling down at the other.  
"Well I hope your not think of anything besides sleep cuz if you are-" Sonic started, raising a fist, his shirt slumping down on his left shoulder.  
Knuckles grin, then sweep Sonic off his feet and started to carry him to their bedroom.  
"I understand."  
  
  
  
Bah, I'm big fan of T-chan and I couln't help it! Of course I like Duo too, so did you like it? Hate it? Or whatever it? Email me and/or give me a message in the block below.   
Megablackstar@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
